Vampire weinen nicht
Vampire weinen nicht (eng: Live Free Or Twi-hard) ist die fünfte Episode der 6. Staffel. In Deutschland wurde sie erstmals am 16.01.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Nachdem eine Gruppe junger Mädchen vermisst wird, entdecken Sam und Dean, dass Vampire ihr Lager in der kleinen Stadt aufgeschlagen haben. Während eines Kampfes mit zwei Blutsaugern wird Dean von einem gebissen und verwandelt sich in einen Vampir. Samuel Campbell verspricht Dean, dass er ihn zurückverwandeln kann, wenn er ihm das Blut von dem Vampir bringt, der ihn gebissen hat. Dean infiltriert das Lager und nimmt es mit dem Anführer auf. Handlung Eine junge Frau sitzt alleine in einer Bar und wartet auf jemanden. Als ein junger Mann sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzt, ist sie erleichtert, dass er endlich da ist. Sie beginnen eine Unterhaltung über Gedichte, die das Mädchen schreibt. Als sie eins ihrer neusten Werke aus ihrer Tasche holen will, um es dem Mann vorzulesen, schneidet sie sich am Papier. Der Mann wird nervös und meint schließlich, dass er gehen müsse. Er hätte eigentlich auch gar nicht kommen sollen, aber er könnte nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken, aber sie könnten nicht zusammen sein. Das Mädchen meint, dass er diese Entscheidung schon ihr überlassen müsse. Er zeigt ihr daraufhin seine Vampirzähne. Sie hat keine Angst vor ihm und willigt ein, ihn zu seiner Wohnung zu begleiten. Er führt sie in eine dunkle Gasse. Plötzlich taucht ein älterer Mann auf, der ebenfalls ein Vampir ist, und sie verschleppen das Mädchen. Dean hat sich bei Lisa telefonisch für einen Besuch angekündigt, als Sam zu ihm tritt und ihn über ihren neuen Fall in Kenntnis setzt. Ein halbes Dutzend Mädchen sind in der letzten Woche verschwunden. Alle entsprechen dem gleichen Profil jung und hübsch. Sie beginnen mit der Recherche und befragen den Vater des zuletzt verschwundenen Mädchens. Dieser lässt sie in das Zimmer seiner Tochter, wo Sam ihr Notebook findet und sich einzuloggen versucht. Dean derweil sieht sich weiter in dem Zimmer um, das mit so gut wie allen Fan-Artikeln der zeitgenössischen, populären Vampirromane ausgestattet ist. Während Sam nach dem Passwort sucht, blättert sich Dean durch einen der Romane und wundert sich, wie so etwas ein landesweiter Bestseller sein kann. Schließlich gelingt es Sam, sich einzuloggen und er stellt fest, dass das Mädchen mit jemandem in Kontakt stand, der sich als Vampir ausgegeben hat. Die Brüder vermuten, dass echte Vampire sich den aktuellen Vampir-Hype zu Nutzen machen, um so leicht an Beute heran zu kommen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg in die Bar, in der sich der angebliche Vampir mit dem Mädchen treffen wollte. Sam telefoniert mit dem Großvater. Dieser setzt die Brüder darüber in Kenntnis, dass in der letzten Zeit in verschiedenen Städten vermehrt Blut-Bank-Transporter überfallen worden seien. Sam fragt, warum sie Blut stehlen, wenn sie doch mit den Mädchen genug Nahrung haben. Samuel meint, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gebe, um das heraus zu finden. Sie müssten das Nest der Vampire finden. Später sind Dean und Sam in der Bar. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich dort mehrere potenzielle Täter/Opfer-Paare aufhalten, also teilen sie sich auf. Sam folgt einem Mann in den Keller. Er ist ein Vampir und greift Sam an, doch dieser kann ihn durch eine Enthauptung töten. Dean ist derweil einem jungen Pärchen in eine dunkle Seitengasse gefolgt. Als der Junge das Mädchen in den Hals beißen will, zieht Dean ihn von ihr weg und sagt ihr, sie solle weg rennen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Junge ein Mensch ist und die Vampir-Masche nur nutzt, um so an Mädchen ran zu kommen. Dean schickt den Teenager nach Hause. Ein anderer Mann taucht hinter Dean auf und macht ihm ein Kompliment. Dean denkt, dass der Kerl ihn anmachen will und erklärt, dass er nicht interessiert sei. Der Mann greift Dean an und offenbart ihm, dass er ein Vampir ist. Er will Dean verwandeln. Sam betritt die Gasse, aber anstatt sofort seinem Bruder zu Hilfe zu kommen, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtet mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie der Vampir Dean sein Blut einflösst und ihn damit ebenfalls zu einem Vampir macht. Dann setzt Sam sich schließlich doch noch in Bewegung und kann den Vampir vertreiben. In ihrem Motelzimmer angekommen, muss sich Dean mit den Nebenwirkungen des Vampirseins abfinden. Alles ist irgendwie zu grell und zu laut. Sam hat ihren Großvater verständigt und Dean ist sich sicher, dass Samuel ihn töten wird, wenn er bei ihnen ankommt. Sein Bruder versichert ihm jedoch, dass er nicht sterben wird. Dean wundert sich, warum Sam so ruhig ist. Sam beteuert, dass er sehr wohl aufgeregt sei, aber er versuche sich für Dean zusammenzureißen. Dean geht ins Bad. Als er nach einer Weile immer noch nicht wieder heraus gekommen ist, geht Sam hinein und entdeckt, dass der Ältere durchs Fenster abgehauen ist. Dean ist bei Lisa. Er bedankt sich bei ihr für alles, was der Frau ein wenig Angst macht. Als er dann wieder weg will, meint sie er könne jetzt nicht wieder einfach so verschwinden. Sie will wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Den Drang nach ihrem Blut unterdrückend erklärt er, dass er sie nicht mit seinem Job und seinem Leben belasten wolle und er bald sterben würde. Besorgt will Lisa ihn weiterhin am Gehen hindern, doch Dean lässt sie im Schlafzimmer stehen. Im Flur trifft er auf Ben und schubst ihn grob von sich, als er ihm zu nahe kommt. Derweil kommen Sam und Samuel von einer erfolglosen Suche nach Dean ins Motel zurück. Dean wartet in der kleinen Kochnische auf sie. Samuel will wissen, ob Dean Blut getrunken hat, was dieser verneint. Darüber ist sein Großvater erleichtert, denn dann bestände noch die Möglichkeit, Dean zu heilen. Er holt das alte Tagebuch mit den Aufzeichnungen seines Großvaters hervor, das ein Rezept für einen Trank enthält, der Dean wieder zurück verwandeln kann. Allerdings bräuchten sie dazu noch einige Zutaten, unter anderem Blut von dem Vampir, der Dean infiziert hat. Der ältere Bruder ist der Meinung, dass jetzt, wo er ein Vampir ist, es um einiges leichter sein wird, an das Blut des anderen Vampirs zu gelangen. Sam will ihn begleiten, doch Dean meint, dass er nur potenzielle Beute wäre und er besser im Motel bleiben solle. Samuel wünscht Dean viel Glück. Samuel fragt, was mit Sam los sei. Er habe doch von dem Heilmittel gewusst, warum hat er Dean dann nichts davon gesagt. Sam streitet das jedoch ab. Samuel ist sich jedoch sicher, dass er Sam den Tagebucheintrag vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt habe. Sein Enkel entgegnet, dass er ihn wohl mit einem seiner Cousins verwechselt. Samuel ist nicht wirklich überzeugt von Sams Ausrede. Er denkt, dass Sam doch von dem Heilmittel wusste und seinen Bruder vielleicht absichtlich hat von dem Vampir infizieren lassen, um so an das Nest und eventuell an den Alpha-Vampir heran zu kommen. Mit nicht wirklich überzeugender Empörung fragt Sam seinen Großvater, was denn mit ihm los sei, dass er wirklich glaube, dass Sam das Leben seines Bruders für so was riskieren würde. Dean ist bei dem Vampir-Nest angekommen. Ein junger Mann nimmt sich seiner an und will ihn erst mal mit Blut versorgen. Dean meint, dass er keinen Hunger habe, da er jede Menge Leute auf dem Weg hier her getötet habe. Der Vampir erklärt ihm, dass sie keine Menschen mehr töten und von Blut aus der Blutbank leben würden. Er führt Dean in ein Büro, wo ihm gleich jemand weitere Informationen geben würde. Der Vampir, der Dean verwandelt hat überfliegt kurz den Text, den das verschleppte Mädchen, dessen Zimmer die Brüder durchsucht haben, ins Internet gestellt hat, um weiter Mädchen anzulocken. Dann schickt er sie in die Pause. Dean und der Vampir unterhalten sich und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Brüder mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatten. Die Vampire nutzen den momentanen Vampir-Hype für ihre Zwecke, nur dass sie die Mädchen nicht töten, sondern in Vampire verwandeln, um so ihre Population zu vergrößern. Dean fragt, ob der Vampir allein auf diese Idee gekommen sei, dieser verneint das und erklärt, dass er im Auftrag ihres Vaters, dem Alpha-Vampir handeln würde. Als der Vampir Dean herumführen will, versucht Dean ihm mit einer Spritze das Blut eines Toten zu injizieren, doch der Vampir kann ihm die Spritze aus der Hand schlagen. Ehe er Dean weiter angreifen kann, fallen alle Vampire inklusive Dean in eine Art Trance, in der der Winchester einen Mann sie der zwei Zwillingsmädchen Blut gibt und sie in die Welt hinaus schickt. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, fängt Dean an, die Vampire niederzumetzeln. In der Zwischenzeit sitzen Sam und Samuel im Van vor dem Gebäude in dem das Vampir-Nest sich befindet. Plötzlich hören sie, wie ein Vampir auf dem Dach des Vans landet. Die beiden machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg ins Gebäude. Sie werden von einer Reihe enthaupteter Vampire in Empfang genommen. Sie gehen weiter, um nach Dean zu suchen. Dieser liefert sich einen Kampf mit dem Vampir, der ihn verwandelt hat und kann ihn töten. Als Sam und Samuel ihn erreichen, wartet er bereits mit dem benötigten Blut auf sie. Wieder im Motel bereitet Samuel den Trank zu. Er weißt Dean darauf hin, dass die Wirkung des Trankes anfangs nicht gerade angenehm sein wird. In der Tat übergibt sich Dean ziemlich stark nach der Einnahme des Heilmittels. Er erlebt die Ereignisse des Tages im Schnelldurchlauf rückwärts und sieht in seinen Erinnerungen auch, dass Sam tatenlos da gestanden hat, als der Vampir ihn verwandelt hat. Als Dean wieder in Ordnung ist, will Sam wissen, was Dean im Nest erfahren hat. Dean berichtet von dem Plan des Alpha-Vampirs und dass dieser seine Familie dazu aufruft, weiter Menschen zu Vampiren zu machen. Außerdem setzt Dean Sam darüber in Kenntnis, dass die Vampire anscheinend keine Angst mehr vor den Jägern hätten. Am nächsten Morgen vor ihrem Aufbruch versucht Dean Lisa anzurufen, doch erreicht nur ihren Anrufbeantworter. Sam erkundigt sich, wie es zwischen Dean und Lisa laufe. Der Ältere erwidert, dass es gerade gar nicht laufe. In einem eher fragenden als feststellenden Tonfall meint Dean dann, dass er ja immer noch Sam habe, auf den er sich, egal was passiert, verlassen könne. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel